


Touch

by seeliesidhe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demons, F/F, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pining Levi, Rename it as Levi appreciation fic, Shapeshifting, Soulmate AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Update tags as I go, Witches, and Eren Yeager's green eyes, author is c l i c h e, author is one of those shitty people who loves to write on and on about Levi Ackerman's perfection, heavily based on sensations, kenny is an asshole, people have affinities, pining eren, rare powers, riren - Freeform, so ofcourse touched based porn, sorrynotsorry, supernatural gangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeliesidhe/pseuds/seeliesidhe
Summary: Eren Yeager moved with his family to a small town that he absolutely despised, but it was important for Mikasa's health, and his want to start over after discovering a freakish illness that turned his life upside down. What was a better place than Shingashina? a small town surrounded by deep, dark woods. It was quaint, it was quiet, and most importantly: normal.But after meeting a self proclaimed witch, a charming blond man, and a bartender whose unearthly beauty and cold, black eyes drew Eren towards him, Eren realises that something bigger is going on in this run of the mill town.Something, that had to power to destroy him, and everything he has ever known.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) Before you go on to read this fic I just wanted to tell you that this will be a horribly cliche fic with an ending your grandma could guess from miles away. I am so sorry, I just wanted to write cute, fluffy fics that were more cheesy than romcoms. 
> 
> So if you're still into it, then go ahead! Just putting this out though: I don't know when I'll update this next but know that I will do it soon.

When Eren was born, his mom had proclaimed that her son would be different from other kids. Not many people thought much about it; after all, it is what all mothers said because they believed that their child was different, _unique,_ and so would stand out from the crowd. 

  
  
Then, when Eren turned 7, that prophecy came true in a horrible way. 

 

He wishes it would have happened gradually, so that he could have at least enjoyed the winters, the snow, the cold droplets of rain on his face for the last time, before his body forgot what cold even was. But it was tragically abrupt. At 7, when kids are exploring the world and learning about their surroundings, Eren learned it the hard way that he could never feel the sensation of cold ever again. Replaced with it was searing heat that caused his skin to burn, to feel like he was eternally standing in a blistering desert with sun beating down on him relentlessly; it almost drove him mad.

 

His family didn't believe it at first, who would have? Even Grisha, a doctor, didn't understand. His son had thrown a tantrum just a few days ago when they were walking outside. _It is cold_ he had said when asked why he was crying and screaming. The tears slowly dried up on his baby face, leaving behind trails of frost that caused his teeth to chatter. How could it be possible that now his son couldn't feel anything cold? He thought Eren was lying at first, for whatever reason kids lied at this age, and against Carla's wishes took him outside in the bitter cold without any sweater to stop Eren from fibbing. Eren didn't even react a bit, when Grisha touched his skin, to his utter surprise it was blazing hot; it seemed like the snow was melting around his feet, too. Nothing, no chatter, no shaking, _nothing_ , Eren stood there deathly still, and Grisha realised Eren was being very much honest. 

 

And that freaked him out. He called up numerous paediatricians, doctors in all fields. Raised up a storm in the medical field. A lot of tests were done: One time Eren was even put in a freezer under supervision. Doctors checked his vital signs immediately after he came out, his blazing hot skin felt _even hotter;_ no matter what tests were done, all Eren did was complain and complain that he felt like he was burning, his cries growing frantic as his parents scrambled to help out their son. 

 

Eventually there was an agreement that Eren had some sort of weird medical issue, like a rare case of hypoesthesia that had been previously undiscovered, except, in this case there was nothing that could be done.

 

It was when Grisha had broken down. Nobody wanted to see their child in pain, but there were no medication for the disease, and nothing else worked. He had to tell Eren about this, otherwise his child would keep on asking, with his hopeful green eyes, if there was solution to his problems or not. 

  
  
One day Eren hopped on the patio and saw his dad come out of the house, his father seemed to look troubled, and Eren could see fine lines of worry now permanently etched on his forehead.

   
  
"Dad!" Eren greeted, running to hug him. Grisha was shocked. Eren never hugged because he couldn't stand the body heat. When they had first discovered Eren's unwillingness of any physical touch, it broke both Carla and Grisha's heart, it hurt so much when they'd drop him off at school or pick him up but he wouldn't run joyously in their arms, like other kids did with their parents. They could only imagine how Eren felt. 

  
  
But today was different, Eren was more.. relaxed? Whatever it was, Grisha gave him a bear hug and squeezed him till Eren started to gasp for air. It was a happy surprise, but Grisha had gathered up all of his courage to tell Eren exactly what the status on the research of his cure was. He pulled back gently and put his both hands on Eren's tiny shoulders. 

  
  
"Son." He says quietly, when Eren looks at him curiously, he continued in a quiet, sombre voice, "We tried everything, nothing is working. We hit a dead end. There is no cure." Grisha's voice cracked, and soon tears were falling down his face. How do you ever face your child after telling them something like this? In Children's world parents were heroes, they could solve everything. This was probably their worst nightmare, and Grisha felt like he failed at being a father. 

  
  
"Oh dad! why are you cryinggg?" Eren made a pouty face, one Grisha was absolutely not expecting, "It okie! I found the cure!" 

  
Grisha jolted back, Eren didn't look happy, he just looked calmer, "What do you mean you found the cure?!"   
  
But any inkling of happiness he felt slowly drained away as Eren pointed towards the North, where the city line ended and dark woods took over. 

"There," Eren said eerily, "The cure is there."

 

***

 

 

It was raining and thunder rumbled in the sky as Grisha Jaeger finally stopped the car in front of an ancient looking house. It was a small, lovely place that Eren absolutely loathed. 

 

"Well, this is it." Carla smiled gently as she turned to her two kids sitting in the back. Eren looked miserable and Mikasa, well, she had her signature red scarf wrapped around her face which usually translated to her being upset as well. Carla felt bad for them but this had to be done. Eren sighed, before opening the door and getting out of the car. The wind blew, and droplets splattered on Eren's shirt. He was soaked in no time as he stared at the house with disgust. Eren sighed again at the obviously ill omen, _what a lovely welcome_. His skin was clammy and even after all these many years he hoped that accompanying breeze would soothe and cool his skin as the rain continued to drench him, but he felt disappointed yet again when the water instantly dried the second it touched his blazing hot skin with no respite from his suffering. 

_Damnit._

He was 20 now. It had been many years now yet he never stopped feeling disappointed every time he didn't feel the sensation of cold. The memories of what cold was had faded away with his childhood, but how does one forget the sensation altogether? he watched jealously as his mom got out and shivered in the freezing rain. Mikasa got out after her, surreptitiously rubbing her shoulders because of the chill.  
  
Carla went past Eren to open the door; it creaked open. Eren would have loved to say that everything was breaking apart and that the place was heinous. But it really was a beautiful house, Eren just hated the place because he had been forced to move to this bumfuck county named Shingashina against his will. He was used to the grandeur of the big city but blah blah, city kid moving to a small county, ofcourse he would be the stereotypical kid who would complain about everything. Unlike Mikasa who looked more relieved than anything, and that made Eren feel all the more mad and guilty. Mad, because she seemed to have accepted this small town with open arms so easily unlike him, and guilty, because he knew why they had moved here, and yet he couldn't get rid of his childishness and accept it like a mature adult that he pretended to be. To be honest, if someone told him that he can go back to Trost, back to his friends Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt, he would refuse that opportunity. It was because his sister was more important to him than his disgust of small towns. He couldn't stand to put Mikasa through what she had already faced, again. Afterall, who would want to live in a city where their parents had been murdered? where people loved to gossip about it and treated her like a sorry case that needed pitying, it had been affecting her lot more than she led on, but still, Mikasa was strong as hell.

So when a tough person like Mikasa Ackerman breaks down because of all the stress, the Yeagers knew immediately that something was seriously wrong. It had all tumbled out then, Mikasa's absolute hatred for Trost because she missed her goddamn parents so much, it would have been better if the killers had been at least caught, but it was a dead end case. No evidence, no leads and obviously no suspects; Mikasa couldn't bear live in a place where everything was a living reminder of her dead parents and uncaught killers, couldn't stand all the sympathetic noises and choruses of _'poor girl'_  whispered in hushed voices whenever she was near. She wanted to leave Trost forever. So Carla and Grisha decided to move, and what was better than a small county? it is opposite of a city: a calm and quiet place where residents have lived for generations. Mikasa would have no reminders of what she lost, there. Shinganshina also a small clinic where his dad could work and tattoo parlour where his mom could also have a job at, and hey, turns out they had a small university too! that was just convenient. And thus Eren had no excuses left as to why he should stay back. 

So reluctantly, he told his friends that he and Mikasa were leaving. Gosh, it was hard. Eren had been friends with Annie, Reiner and Bertl since he was a kid, but so had Mikasa. He belatedly realised that just how hard it was for her because he could see in Annie's icy eyes that she hated Mikasa for breaking apart their group. Mikasa must have known the consequences of wanting to move, she knew that her childhood friends would hate her for moving yet she still wanted to leave, all the more reasons for Eren to be happy that they got the fuck out of there before Mikasa had a serious breakdown.

 

"I'll call you all!" Eren had put on a cheery smile. He even hugged his friends, which surprised everyone. It was no secret that he hated any heat and hugs meant he would have to touch someone else and just, _hell no_. He bit his lip to distract himself from the discomfort, but to his friends' credit, they pulled back quickly; partly because they knew Eren was uncomfortable with physical touch, partly because, well, Eren was a human version of burning furnace. He didn't feel uncomfortable, one could argue that he felt more warm, like a comfortable blanket, but it was just really unnatural to be that hot. It all felt awkward, but it got worse when Mikasa hugged them goodbye, none enthusiastically hugged her back like they did with Eren. 

After it was all over, Eren decided to be strong for Mikasa, and had almost convinced himself that Shingashina wasn't that bad, he'd make new friends there too. He could also start anew! Except then they all decided to do a tour of Shingashina to see their new house, and afterwards Eren almost broke down, it looked _so boring and dreary_ , nothing to see except vast fields of nothingness surrounded by the Marian woods that encased the county. Granted they didn't see _everything._ Eren hardly got a glimpse of the university and some other stores, but it was enough for him to not ever want to go back there again. He ended up begging to his parents to let him stay back to the point he promised he'd do anything to stay here. He wasn't thinking it through but he didn't know what else to do. Well, halfway through him groveling in front of his sighing parents he inadvertently glanced at the clock, it was well past 6' o clock. Mikasa never stayed outside the house after 5 p.m. And he felt himself freeze, almost an eerie silence fell over the place. He was begging here, while Mikasa had probably come home and heard him. He ran to her room and found the door locked. Mikasa never locked her room's door. 

 

"Mika?" Eren whispered dreadfully. 

 

She didn't answer. 

 

Eren still beats himself about that day, Mikasa had opened the door after him banging for atleast an hour, but she had a sad smile on her face. Eren had wished she'd scream at him, or slap him. Do anything to take out her anger. She went through so much, just to come back home and hear Eren being a dick about moving, he deserved one of her famous punches. 

  
  
"I'm so sorry!" he had whimpered, Mikasa's smile wavered and she just said, "I made you suffer so much." 

  
  
And she closed the door on his face. 

  
  
The next time she emerged she was calm, but one glance at her room showed that she had broken almost everything, her bed, her mirror. Torn apart posters of bands she loved since she was a teenager. Eren hadn't heard any sounds from her room and he wondered just what the fuck had happened. But guilt took over wonder: he probably was the cause for her doing this. Mikasa, for her part, just turned into her normal self. She brushed off Eren's attempt to talk about that day or to apologise. She paid her own money to buy the stuff she broke and behaved like nothing happened. She still behaved like that. 

But Eren had learned his lesson: he may hate Shingashina but never again would he complain. 

 

The stairs croaked as Eren climbed up and went inside, nose wrinkling at the smell of new paint. He switched on the lights to see a huge living room and white covers under which all the furniture were placed. He went on to flip every light as Mikasa and Grisha closed the door behind them. Eren could hear the patter of rain on the roof and sighed, because once it stops, it will become humid, and that was Eren's worst nightmare. Heat and Humidity were just what he _did not_ need in his life. 

 

Still, he went back and tapped Mikasa's shoulder lightly. She regarded him with disinterest, but Eren knew she was feeling relieved to be finally out of the city. 

 

"Whoever races up the stairs first gets to choose their room!" Eren grinned and Mikasa sighed.

 

"Eren, I'm 21. I am too old for this." 

  
  
"Hush Mikasa," His mom sidled up to them, "You're still young! complain about it once you turn 40 and your bones creak with any movement." 

  
  
Grisha laughed as Eren muttered to himself about how disgusting that was. But Mikasa sighed and nodded. 

  
  
Ofcourse, she won. Up there, there were three rooms and two bathrooms, Mikasa chose the one that overlooked the forest and Eren got the room that overlooked the main road and the driveway. His stuff was in the third room, so with Mikasa's help he finally moved his bed, dressing table, study desk and other stuff to his room and set them where he wanted them to be. He then helped Mikasa with her stuff and then went down to see if their parents needed any help. They had already started to unpack the sofas, and the TV and had also ordered takeout for dinner.

  
  
It definitely felt more homely than it felt a few hours ago and had it got hotter? it was probably Eren.  He had gotten used to that unfortunate feeling, and though it never went away it was easier to deal with it now. However, it was in his habit to touch things, whether it was a porcelain vase or a laptop that had been switched off for hours, because he associated these things with feeling of cold from the time he was 6 and below. But, they all felt hot now, unbearably so at times. Eren feared he was going to go mad someday because of this, since it just got more and more awful as he got older. 

  
  
***

 

It was raining, but there was fog rolling around. Eren could immediately tell he was dreaming. He saw the same scenario every night now, one that never failed to make him believe that he was in hell.

 

A hell that resembled a winter wonderland.

 

In one place it was raining heavily, and it promised cold and dampness. In another place there was snow as far as one could see, and it promised long awaited relief. In front of him there was a fountain where icicles were slowly forming over the glistening water that looked so beautiful and refreshing; Eren wanted to run his hand through those cold shards to feel the chill. Behind him he could hear the music that played when the ice-cream truck arrived, soft strains of music that heralded promising cold relief during worst of summer days overtook the dream. It all looked beautiful, and Eren hated it. He had seen this dream a thousand times, and it broke his heart in a thousand different ways. The cold was deceiving, the things looked like they would radiate icy chill, but every time Eren tried to touch anything he'd yelp back because it was fucking hot. It happened again and again, he'd get his hopes high when he'd see the wintry things, he'd try to touch them, only to feel the burning that caused him to jump back from pain. Yet the need to try it once more drove him further. Really, would it hurt to try once more? it was a small price to pay for feeling the cold again. What if the 3000th time was a charm? what if this time he could feel the frost on his fingertips? For that reason would it hurt to try running in the rain only to feel blistering hot water stabbing against his skin relentlessly? Would it hurt to try once again to touch the snow which turned into lava as he drew nearer, causing harsh orange and yellow colours to bask the whole place in unholy glow. Would it hurt to try as he touched the water in the fountain, only to pull his hand back as the scorching heat almost burnt his hand? 

  
  
Would it really hurt to try it all over again just to feel tiniest sensation of cold?

   
  
He convinced himself to do it again and again, till he felt the lava trying to engulf him, or the scalding water trying to drown him. He started to flail as he saw the winter wonderland reappear in his dreams father away, just out of his touch. 

 

Eren woke up with a cry and found himself drenched in sweat. He tried to calm himself as sweat clung to him, refusing to budge even though his room had the AC was cranked up to maximum cold. _Darn it,_ now he felt even more feverish now. Eren sighed as he got up to take yet another cold bath, he could feel his joints aching from all the carrying of heavy items, and he knew it would get worse in the morning.  _Great, just great._ Just what he needed in his life. 

 

After taking bath he finally lay down, it didn't help of course but nevertheless it caused him to be sleepy again, Eren closed in eyes in relief, and prayed that he didn't dream about that winter wonderland again.

 

 ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More details about Eren's 'problem'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to set a pacing for myself, so it's not an interesting chapter. Just more talking about Eren's issues.
> 
> Also I clicked on 'post chapter' option by mistake so I'm sorry if there are too many grammatical errors present. I'll be going back and editing them.

People thought Eren had OCD.   
  
Not that he could blame them, since it certainly looked like that. He took bath almost every hour if he was inside the house, complained about touching, and washed his hands till they were pink. They were just unfortunate habits of his that didn't help him at all. Now, Eren's problem was just getting worse. 

  
  
"Your temperature is up," Grisha commented as he removed the thermometer from under Eren's tongue. 

 

"Yeaah, I had a feeling." Eren hopped off the chair and went to grab some food from the fridge. He recently had been feeling more and more feverish; it was probably because it was summers in Shinganshina. Although he perpetually felt like he was burning, summers always made him feel worse. Thus Grisha checked Eren's temperature every other week, just to make sure that his son wasn't close to combusting from the heat. 

 

"It isn't normal- even for you," Grisha muttered worriedly, "It just keeps going up." 

  
  
Eren nodded, still looking for something to eat. This was what he had to hear a lot in the summers unfortunately, but this meant that he had to spend more time inside the house. Even though he couldn't feel the sensation of heat, it didn't mean that it was good for his health. Bodies had a maximum temperature threshold above which no one could survive, and in Eren's case, if his internal temperature kept rising, then he might just die from it. Knowing this freaked him out a little, but a small part of him was relieved because he didn't want to continue living while feeling like someone was boiling him alive 24/7.  
  
He sighed, and finally took out a container of cold leftovers, which ofcourse was warm to Eren's touch. He ran is fingers through the edges, watching the water droplets form due to his heated hands touching the recently cold Tupperware. 

 

"Though it is getting worse Eren, but.." Grisha hesitated.

  
  
"What?" Eren looked up at his dad, before walking over to dump the contents on a plate. Grisha eyed his son before continuing, "You remember Zackly?" 

  
  
"He took on my case, yes." Eren murmured as he went to find a spoon. Ever so often doctors or researchers would hear about Eren's unique case and would  try their hands in finding the solution. At first it was exciting; some of the best doctors had offered to work on his peculiar problem; thus Eren was so sure that they'd finally have a breakthrough and find a remedy for him. They really came close too, but _close_ was the key word here, at the end all of them were were unsuccessful in treating Eren because they couldn't find a link. Nobody could understand how the symptoms had originated and just what was the cause. His genes were checked, his cellular functions were studied intensely. He also had to spend time in hospital touching just about every cold nontoxic thing available, while doctors studied his reaction and how his body reacted to the stimuli.

 

One time, Reiner scoffed that the simplest solution was tough love. He got a whole gallon of liquid nitrogen for Eren to dunk his hands into. Eren, ofcourse, being an idiot, did exactly that, and all he felt was.. hot. He almost got hypothermia because of that, had Mikasa and Annie not spotted him then he would have kept his hands inside the tub till they fell off. He was named suicidal bastard soon after that incident, because Eren would do all kinds of stupid and dangerous stuff just to feel that sweet, sweet cold.

 

He came back to the present as his dad announced, "Well, Zackly found this talented doctor who specialises in sensations and how nerves react to stimulus. She is really interested in your case and wants to take it on. Whaddya say?" 

  
  
Eren didn't even blink before replying, "No." 

  
  
"Eren-" 

 

To be honest, Eren was being stupid but he couldn't deal with the idea of hopefully waiting for someone to find out just what was going on with him. No doctor could ever figure it out and it got redundant, waiting and hoping for a cure only to be severely upset and disappointed. He appreciated that people were interested but he wasn't a freakshow to be studied continuously like this. 

 

"Dad, I cannot do this over and over again," Eren picked his meal up, "Tell Zackly to leave me alone." 

  
  
He left the conversation at that and went to his room. 

  
  
Eren knew that it was idiotic of him to deny this request, especially since it really might help him out, but he really hated getting his hopes up. It was a tough thing but he had to accept that he would never feel the icy drizzle on his face or the refreshing cold in his life. 

It was a depressing thought, one that seemed to plague him ever so often. He sat down on his bed, and began eating his food. He checked his phone for any messages and then belated realised that he had ordered something, so he checked his order status before flinging his phone back on his bed to eat in peace. 

 

After a few minutes he heard noises coming from the adjacent room. Eren discerned from the _ding_ noises that Mikasa must be playing on her xbox. It must have been a particular difficult level cause she swore loudly and then there a bang on the floor, probably her throwing something in frustration.

 

"Mikasa!" He shouted, "can you keep it down?" 

 

He did not want his mom or dad to walk on her while Mikasa was swearing like a sailor. There was some more banging and then: 

 

"No!" She yelled back. 

 

Eren sighed. When Mikasa had pitched her own money to buy the necessities she had broken she also bought herself a xbox. At first it seemed like it was a waste of money, but after a few days Eren suspected that she was playing games to distract herself from her own thoughts. This belief was further cemented on the anniversary of her parents' death. They all had visited the graveyard, laid flowers on their tombstone, and shed tears for the dead. Only Mikasa, who always kept her emotions bottled up, remained stoic throughout the process. Later that night Eren had gone to grab a quick snack when he heard video game noises and soft sobs coming from her room. 

 

But it wasn't only her coping method, it seemed like Mikasa genuinely liked gaming, so that is what she was doing right now, swearing and throwing things as she played. 

 

Eren ate all of his food before heading to his sister's room. She never locked her door so he knocked loudly before entering. Indeed she was sprawled all over the floor, eyes glued ahead on the screen. It seemed like she was playing a car racing game and she was probably trying to beat their mom's high score. Carla had a penchant for racing games, thus had the highest of scores amongst them. 

 

"What number of attempt is this?" Eren sat down beside her, wrinkling his nose as she leaned into him as her car swerved on the screen. He sometimes hated that he couldn't stand body heat, because he wouldn't mind sitting near his family and friends for once. But thankfully, Mikasa was too much engrossed in her game to even notice Eren's disgusted expression. She was busy swaying in the direction her car raced on the screen. 

 

After a few minutes when it looked like she was close to beating the fastest time, her car went over an oil slick, and she lost the game. 

 

"God, fuck this game!" She swore again, before leaning back against the bed. Eren chuckled at her expression of defeat as her new best time was being displayed on the screen. So close yet so far, thus his mom seemed to remain victorious for yet another day. 

 

"Why do you keep playing it then," Eren shook his head at her. She was thumbing through the selection menu, and the letters lighted up as she scrolled towards the 'new game' option.

 

"Cause it's my life," She mutters, then gestures towards the second controller, "you wanna play?" 

 

"No thanks," Eren sighed. He wishes he could play but the idea of his hands enclosed around a controller and it radiating heat made him feel uncomfortable. He did not want sweaty hands. 

 

Mikasa nods, and gently places her controller near her feet, "So then, why are you here?"

 

"Just wanted to tell you that dad found someone else to take over my case, _again_." Eren groaned.

 

"And what did you tell him?"

 

"You know that I always say no."

 

"I know why you refuse to accept these..offers, but these are some of the most educated people in their fields, do you really want to pass this chance?" Mikasa side eyes him.

 

Eren didn't reply to that, and eventually Mikasa started a new game. He stared at the screen as his thoughts went turmoil. The fact was that so many people had come close to solving Eren's problem, but always stopped short because of a link. _There is a link that we're missing_ was always his diagnosis before Eren was sent on his merry way. A link, could be a small thing on a cellular level, might be in his brain, or in his muscles. But it was missing, and it was frustrating. How he wish he knew what the fuck that link was that could solve his whole damn problem.

 

Mikasa was probably right, more testing meant more chances of finding that link, and thus the cure. But he had a feeling that whatever the reason he couldn't feel cold was not because of something that was in his body. It was a hunch, but one Eren trusted. 

 

He got up from the floor, and without saying a word padded towards his room. There, he sat by the window that overlooked the roads, and traced the glass panes that felt heated under his touch. There were just so many fucking questions Eren didn't have answer to, like, how long could he continue to go on? One of these days he'd get a heat stroke, and if he didn't tomorrow, what about next week, month, or year? What if his temperature keeps on going up? What will happen then? but the question he desperately needed an answer to the most was the one no one could give a solution to. Why him? What did he ever do to deserve this? Why did he have to suffer this way? 

 

What was the link to break this curse of his? And why did he have a feeling that it was present in this very town?

***  
 

 


End file.
